Conventional panoramic view systems for vehicles enable a two- or three-dimensional overall image of surroundings of a respective vehicle to be produced in each particular case.
One conventional panoramic view system includes four cameras that are mountable on a vehicle. When the four cameras of the panoramic view system are mounted on the vehicle, a corresponding overall image of surroundings of the vehicle is produced using a plurality of images that are each actively recorded by one of the four cameras. In these approaches, such an overall image displays the respective surroundings of the vehicle and a virtual model of the respective vehicle from a virtual perspective.
Using an image-based rendering method, the conventional panoramic view system enables a virtual camera to be freely guided to produce a previously mentioned virtual perspective around a virtual model of a respective vehicle.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2013 220 669 A1 describes a method for displaying a recorded image on a display device. A scene is captured by at least one image recognition-based imaging system.
A virtual image of the captured scene is produced by a processor using a camera model. The processor performs a view synthesis technique on the captured image to produce a distortion-corrected virtual image. The distortion-corrected image is displayed on a rear-view mirror display device.
German Patent No. DE 102 56 612 B3 describes a method and a device for training drivers on a motor vehicle. A projection system overlays virtual, three-dimensional hazard scenarios from a storage medium onto a projection surface during a training drive over an off-road terrain.